Meant To Be
by VampChick xx
Summary: In a story that takes place after Breaking Dawn, Mina goes back to Forks after having some time away. She is reunited with the pack and her new found friends. However, she didn't expect to fall in love with a man she was meant to call the enemy... ((I don't own Twilight or its characters. I only own my OC, Mina))
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, this is a brand new story for the Twilight fans out there. However, I feel that it is up to me to tell you that this is a OC x Carlisle story so I apologise if this is not to your liking. This particular story takes place a few months after Breaking Dawn. The OC I have designed for this story is one that I hope you guys like. Her name is Mina ( Yes, a Dracula reference) and she is a sister to one of the pack members. It'll become more clearer in the story. I don't own any of the Twilight characters, I only own Mina. Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review :)_**

 **Chapter One - Home**

 **Mina POV**

 **I never given much thought as to how I could die, but dying in the arms of someone you love seems like a good way to go. Months had gone by and I pretty much loved my life. I was teaching at the local high school and also taking care of my family, the pack. Although I don't think they know it, I love each and every one of them, including the hot head Paul (Don't tell him). Life as I knew it was amazing, yet I didn't expect to fall in love with a man I was meant to see as my enemy...**

Turning off the ignition to my truck, I looked out the window to gaze upon the home of my brother, Sam Uley. I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw him. It was just after the stand off against the Volturi. The day was filled with nothing but tension as we prepared to fight for a girl who had a major affect on one of our wolves and would unite two families together. But back then, there was a small problem. I couldn't change into a wolf like all the others and sadly, I still can't. I began to remember that day like it only happened just yesterday...

 _I was shoving a bunch of clothes into my bag, not caring about folding them to keep them neat. The boys were dealing with the aftermath of the confrontation and honestly, I was happy about that. I didn't want to say goodbye, to tell them I was leaving would break both their hearts and mine. I froze in my position as I felt a presence from behind me. I began dreading the worse as I turned round to see none other than my brother, Sam with his arms crossed and an alarmed expression on his face. I broke deep down inside as I knew this could get ugly. "Where are you going?" he asked. I tensed as I responded with "I'm leaving." I resumed packing up. I could hear my brother step into the bedroom and walk to my side. He grabbed my arm and spun me round so that I faced him once more. "You are not going anywhere," he said firmly, looking me dead in the eye. I frowned at him. "This is my decision and you have no control over it," I stood up for myself. The air in the room began to get thicker as the tension levels rose. "I am telling you now Mina Louise Uley, you are most definitely not going anywhere." I slipped on my leather jacket (one Embry got me) and slung my bag over my shoulder. I went past Sam, who was now following me and went down the stairs. Sam grabbed my arm again and stopped me from moving any further. "What is making you act like this?" he asked sadly. I turned to look at him._

 _Quietly, I pulled up my shirt to expose three long scars that made their home along my stomach. "I got these back when Victoria was around. I was up in the mountains with Edward, Bella and Seth. Riley did this to me when I was trying to protect Seth from getting hurt. I swore Seth to secrecy about this and he got me treated by Carlisle who out of the kindness of his heart also kept my secret," I said to him. "I'm tired of being the weak one, tired of seeing those I love get hurt because I wasn't able to protect them to the best of my abilities. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got killed Sam because of me and the same goes for the pack," I continued. I could see the pain in Sam's eyes and I could feel the tears in mine. "Just don't go," Sam said quietly. Without a single thought, I hugged my brother close to me that I could have probably broken him in two. I could feel his arms move around my waist and hug me close so his form that I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. I hid my face in his chest as I quietly sobbed. "Minnie stay," he whispered. I shook my head and he sighed. Sam held me at arms length as he said "You are so stubborn. You call at least once a day and talk to us and also write to everyone." I smiled at him and hugged him again, wrapping my arms round his neck and squeezing him tightly. "Can't breathe," Sam gasped jokingly. I laughed and lightly punched him. "I love you brother," I said. Sam smiled and said "I love you to sister"..._

I snapped out of memory lane and decided that I couldn't run from this anymore. I had to face facts. I was a late bloomer and I had to face the possibility that I may not even become a wolf at all. Knowing this, I decided that I would do my best to protect my family this way. Quietly, I got out of my truck and shut the door behind me. In that moment, the door to the house swung open and the pack ran out in my direction with the biggest smiles on their faces. "She's back!" I heard Quil scream. "Mina's back!" I heard Seth shout. I laughed but that laughter got taken away as I was tackled by most of the group to the floor in excitement. "Okay, let me up," I said in between laughter. I was pulled off the ground by none other than the famous hot head, Paul. "Good to see you back Firecracker," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and hug me you ding bat," I scoffed. He laughed and pulled me into a comforting hug that I knew I missed. Just like that, the hug then ended. "I missed you guys so so much," I said to each and every one of them with tears in my eyes. "Oh shit! She's gonna cry," Embry joked. I playfully punched him in the arm. They all laughed. It felt like everything was back to normal. I just pulled them all in for a group hugged as we laughed with each other. "Did you miss your favourite wolf?" a voice said from the back of the group. I watched as Jacob made his way through the pack with the biggest and goofiest smile on his face. I immediately gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "I missed you bestie," Jacob muttered into my ear. "I missed you to pal," I responded. Jacob pulled away, for some reason the smile on his face seemed bigger. "There's someone I want you to meet," he continued on and that's when I noticed a tall yet petite woman stood close by. I was actually quite stunned as I found that she was stunningly beautiful with the most gorgeous brown eyes I'd ever seen. "This is Renesmee," Jake said. Renesmme? Why was that name so familiar? I was looking at her with a slight frown when it suddenly hit me. This was the girl that me and my family protected from the Volturi. But I remembered her being smaller last time. "I think I made her speechless," her velvet voice spoke.

I snapped out of my trance and couldn't help but hug her to. I could tell that she was somewhat surprised as she hugged me back. I pulled away and gave her a soft smile. "The boys have told me so much about you Mina," Renesmee said with a smile. She then whispered "I think they see you as a mother figure." I shrugged. I always thought they saw me as a sister but oh what the hell. "What's going on?" a strong booming voice asked. Everyone moved out the way to reveal Sam who looked somewhat confused at the spectacle. However, when he saw me stood among them, his eyes went wide and he froze. "Mina?" Sam asked in surprise. I smiled, the tears that were once in my eyes now traveling down my cheeks. "Sammie..." I cried. I ran over and literally jumped into his arms. Sam hugged back instantly and I felt that he was hugging for dear life. I could hear a couple of murmurs and claps but to me that didn't matter. "I missed you my baby sister," Sam said to me. It only made me cry more. "I missed you to big brother," I cried through tears. Sam pulled away and very gently, wiped away the tears that were going down my cheeks. "I'm glad you're back," he said with a smile. "The pack has missed you like crazy and somehow even a few of the Cullens have missed you." I looked over at Renesmee who nodded to confirm what he said. "Emmett misses his sporting buddy and even the girls have missed you," she said softly. I was stunned. It was something I honestly didn't expect. "I'll go see them tomorrow," I told her. Renesmee smiled at that. "Oh thank god," Paul said. "If Emmett ran the house one more time looking for you, I think I would have had to kill him." I rolled my eyes at his statement. "Anyways," Sam said, trying to change the subject. "Let's get you inside Mina. I want to hear about where you've been." I nodded and followed him as he started walking. It was good to be home.

 **Carlisle POV**

Hours had gone by when Renesmee finally returned home. I was sat in the living room with Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. However, there was something different about her today and Emmett was the first to notice what was going on with his niece. Her smile was brighter today and she had a spring in her step. "What's with you?" he asked her. I looked in Renesmee's direction but out the corner of my eye, I could see Edward smile and Alice enter the room. "Oh please tell them!" Alice squealed excitedly. I was slightly on edge, curious to know what they did. "Mina has returned to Forks," she said. I was a little confused. "And she's coming over tomorrow to see everyone," Renesmee continued with a smile. I had literally never seen Emmett this happy apart from when he married Rosalie. "Yes! Now I have my football buddy back! Just in time for the match as well!" he cheered and disappeared out the room quicker than I could say boo. I didn't even realise that Rosalie and Alice had disappeared. "Can someone please remind me who Mina is exactly?" I asked politely. Edward looked at me, eyebrows slightly raised. "Mina is Sam Uley's little sister," he said. "She's actually helped protect us on several occasions and even spoke out against the Volturi. That and you have also treated her as your patient." I suddenly remembered who she was. That particular day was etched in my mind and it was one I couldn't forget...

 _"Carlisle!" a voice shouted from outside. I had just returned from Jacob's and was a little exhausted and thirsty. The voice shouted again and I rushed outside, accompanied by Emmett. I froze in place. Seth was stumbling towards us, obviously injured and it appeared that he was holding something in his arms. Upon looking closely, I could see that it was in fact perhaps the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her skin was growing pale and her lips slightly blue. Her curled hair had leaves and twigs imbedded in the strands and I noticed the vast amounts of blood that she was loosing from her stomach. "Please help!" Seth said with tears in his eyes. Whoever this woman was, she was of some value to this boy. Emmett immediately rushed over and took the woman from his arms whilst I helped Seth inside. "How did this happen?" I asked him. Emmett went off with the woman into the medical room at the back. Seth wiped the tears from his face and looked at me and said "We were up in the mountains with Bella and Edward when Victoria attacked with Riley. I was dealing with Riley and Edward was dealing with Victoria. Mina was protecting Bella that best she could." So, Mina was the woman's name? "Riley was beating me and I was nearly done when I guess she had enough. The next thing I knew, she appeared from the air and started fighting him with as much strength as she could," Seth continued. "She managed to get rid of one of his hands but he slashed her stomach open. I don't think she realised what happened until after she killed him. Mina just set him on fire and then collapsed in the snow." More tears fell from his eyes as I knew he was feeling guilt from what happened. I decided to at least try and make him feel better. "She was just trying to protect everyone," I said kindly. "She didn't want to see anyone get hurt., she obviously cares for everyone."_

 _"But she shouldn't have done that!" Seth just about shouted. "She hasn't even been able to change into her wolf form yet!" This actually surprised me. I had never before heard of a wolf that was unable to change into its true form. Suddenly, an earth shattering scream cut through the air, taking me away from my thoughts. Emmett ran into the room, looking unbelievably worried. "She's getting worse," he said nervously. "Help Seth," I ordered him and I disappeared to the medical room. Upon arriving, I could see Mina laying on the stretcher, wide awake and clutching her stomach and crying in pain. I went to her side and got her attention by gently touching her cheek. "Mina," I said softly. She turned to look at me with bright scared blue eyes. "Carlisle," she responded. I nodded as a way to tell her that she had my attention. "It hurts," she whimpered. I softly caressed her cheek and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'll just take a look," I said. Gently, I grabbed the ends of her shirt and lifted it up slightly to assess the damage that had been done. Three long deep scratches went across her stomach and was bleeding in a vast amount. Quickly, I sealed up the severed blood vessels working as quick as I could so that she wouldn't be in any pain. I looked over at Mina to see that she had fallen asleep on the stretcher. I don't know what it was but to be honest, I was quite taken with her. I loved how her dark hair brought out the complexion of her skin and how her heart beated in a slow soothing manner. I quickly shook away those thoughts. Now wasn't the time. I sterilised a needle and grabbed some dissolvable thread._

 _I then prepared a bowl of cold water and prepared some mild soap, grabbing a wash cloth in the process. I dipped the washcloth into the water and rubbed the soap into the material to create lather. Softly, I wiped away the blood from her stomach along with the traces of dirt and bacteria so that she wouldn't be harmed by anything that could hurt her. Next, I put the thread through the needle and bit the thread to the necessary length. I wiped my forehead and began sewing shut Mina's wounds. I took my time, making sure that everything was being handled with care. Mina was still asleep so I was able to work without any disturbances. When I finished with the first wound, Edward walked in. "Is she alright?" he asked with concern. I turned to look at my son for a moment and nodded. "She'll be fine," I responded. "From what I heard, she was quite brave." He nodded. I mentally asked Edward is what Seth said was true. "It's true," Edward answered my question. "I saw her in the snow." The next thing I knew was that Edward showed me a mental picture and all I could see was Mina laying in the snow, head turned to the side. Her eyes were closed just like they were now and her hair was away from her face and splayed all over the ground, blood beginning to pour from her stomach and onto the snow covered ground, creating a faint red cloud. To me, it looked like an angel had perished, I was that captivated. As I looked back at the present Mina, I knew then that things would never be the same..._

I found myself wondering how she was now. "Last I heard she went away," I said to Edward, Jasper and Renesmee. Jasper stayed silent whereas Renesmee walked over and put her hand on my cheek, I began to see her memories. I saw Mina being tackled by her pack members whilst she laughed, I could see Renesmee hugging her and see Mina telling stories of what she had got up to on her trip away. The last thing that I saw was actually Mina sat alone in her bedroom as she began to softly play a melody on her violin. I yearned to hear more but the memory got cut short far to soon. I looked at my grand daughter in wonder as she smiled. "Get to know her," she said. "You can learn a lot from the pack as well. They highly respect her for all that she has done." I nodded, getting lost in my thoughts. Edward, knowing I needed time alone, led his daughter out the room and I couldn't help but ask myself, what can tomorrow bring?

 _ **Well there you are guys, the first chapter to a brand new story. Mina will develop more throughout the story and you will see her relationships with the other characters start to grow, especially with Carlisle. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So you have now met Mina! :D She is perhaps one of the most respected members of the pack and the Cullen Clan see her as one of their own as she has protected them countless times. Now that Mina is back in Forks and is living down the reservation, things are going to change for her in a way she didn't see coming. Here is a new chapter for you guys and as always, feel free to leave a review :)**_

 **Chapter Two - Next Day**

 **Mina POV**

 **I was laying on the most softest silk sheets that I could ever imagine. I loved the way it felt when the material brushed against my bare arms and I couldn't help but smile to myself. A gorgeous white Victorian dress clung to my body, making my curves more prominent and my chest more defined. One thing I knew was that I wasn't alone. A tall masked figure stood close by. He wore a pirate styled shirt, tight black trousers and black leather boots. His mask was golden which matched well with his blonde hair. The** **masked man then climbed onto the sheets with me, his form hovering above mine. His ice cold fingers lightly brushed against my cheek and I leaned into his touch as if it was something I craved. Yet as I did so, I didn't realise that I was leaving my neck exposed. The masked man leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek, then my jawline and finally my neck. But the next thing he did really caused me pain. The masked man decided to bite the skin of my neck, making my mouth form pain and my eyes squeeze close. My hands grabbed onto his arms, my fingers digging into his muscles. I never experienced anything like this...**

My eyes shot open and very quickly I sat up in my bed. What just happened? Who was that man? I shook those thoughts away and shoved the duvets off my body, sitting up properly and planting my feet on the cold hard wooden floor. Quietly, as I rubbed my eyes, I walked out my bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Oh my god," I heard a feminine voice say. I looked to see Emily stood in the kitchen with a plate of bacon. "Mina?" she asked. I smirked. "What no hug for your future sister in law?" I asked. She immediately put down the plate of bacon and ran over, hugging me so tightly that I could have stopped breathing. "I missed you girl," Emily said. I smiled and hugged her back. "I missed you to," I responded. The lovely reunion was ruined however when I heard a whistle come from behind me along with someone snickering. I broke away from the hug and turned round to see Paul and Jared. "Shorts suit you Mina," Jared said. Paul nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes. Emily was giggling behind me and I very lightly shook my head. "Let's just have some breakfast," I said whilst trying not to laugh. Without needing to say anymore, they both went and jumped on a stool surrounding the kitchen table. "You guys are such morons," I said as I sat by Paul. "Ouch. Hit us where it hurts," Jared said. "I think she needs to be taught as lesson," Paul said. I froze as I knew full well what that meant. "Don't you dare," I said.

I immediately jumped up from my seat. "She needs the claw," Paul said with a smirk. My eyes went wide. No way! The claw!? I started to run as Paul and Jared chased me around the house. "Guys no!" I screamed. "Have mercy!" I went round the sofa and immediately was cornered as Paul was on one side and Jared on the other. "Nowhere to run," Jared smirked. I raised an eyebrow. As they both went for me, I jumped over them and went over the sofa. I began to laugh at their confused faces as I ran when suddenly, I slammed right into something. Or rather someone. Immediately, I landed on the ground and groaned and I rubbed away the pain from my bum. I looked up to see my brother, Sam. "What's going on here?" he asked. I got up from the ground and hid behind him as Paul and Jared caught up. "She called us morons," Jared answered. "So we're gonna give her the claw," Paul chimed in. I gulped and looked at my brother, hoping that he'd stop them yet sadly I only saw mischief in his eyes. "Alright boys. Have at it," he said as he shoved me in front of them. "Traitor!" I shouted as Jared grabbed my arm. "Time for the claw," Paul teased as Jared held me in place. "Guys don't," I begged. Suddenly, Paul began to tickle my sides which made me howl with laughter. "Stop it!" I laughed loudly. Paul continued to tickle me but this time harder. My legs began to feel weak and they went from underneath me. I slipped out of Jared's grasp and fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Both Paul and Jared laughed along with me. "You know," I said as I wiped tears from my eyes. "You guys maybe morons but I love you both." I got up from the ground as they walked over and I hugged them.

Just then, Jacob walked in. "What did I miss?" he asked. "The claw," Sam simply responded to which Jacob winced. "Sorry Mina," he said. "If I got here earlier I would have helped you." I shrugged. "Its okay," I said with a smile. He nodded. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me to the Cullen house today," he said. "That is unless your not done with Paul and Jared?" I frowned but also blushed at the same time. "I'll happily come with you dumbass," I said and went up the stairs. I laughed as Jacob shouted up "Don't make me give you The Claw." I entered my room and began to pick out clothes. I picked out a white gypsy top that leaves the shoulders bare, a black under-bust corset, jeans and nice smooth boots. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair a good few times, my brown hair curling at the ends as a result. I quickly put the entire selection of clothing on, saving the corset for last. I walked down the stairs as I began to start tying the ribbon on the back. "Someone went to a little to much effort," Paul said with a frown. "At least I look good," I said shrugging. He rolled his eyes and I ignored his behaviour. "Want some help?" Jared asked. I nodded. Quietly, he walked over and began helping me tie up my corset. I noticed that Sam was looking at me with a serious gaze. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded as Emily went over and hugged him. I smiled. I couldn't wait for the day when those two got married. Jared tapped my shoulder. "All done," he said. I turned my head slightly to get a better look and I couldn't help but be impressed. "Thanks," I said to him. He smiled and sat down by Paul who had a face on him like thunder. Before I could ask what was wrong, Jacob asked "Ready to go?" I nodded with a somewhat eager smile. He began to lead the way and as I walked out the front door I couldn't help but feel like I had butterflies in my stomach.

 **Jacob POV - Five minutes ago...**

"Don't make me give you The Claw," I shouted up to Mina. I smirked as I heard Mina laugh as she disappeared into her room. When I heard the door shut, I turned to Sam. "I need to tell you something. It's urgent," I said. He leant forward on the table, ready to listen. "I got off the phone with Renesmee," I said. "Alice had vision about Mina." I could see the look on his face change from focused to worried. "Will she be alright?" he asked. I sighed. "She saw two things," I continued. "Mina being untied with her mate and..." Paul stepped forward. "And what?" Paul asked. I couldn't help but feel scared, not for me but for Mina. "Alice saw Mina dying," I said quietly. Sam froze, Paul's eyes went wide, Emily looked like she was about to cry and Jared looked how I felt. "How long?" Sam asked the next question. I took a deep breath. "A year...maybe two," I simply responded. Paul looked like he was ready to blow a fuse and Sam, he looked in pain. "I'm not loosing my sister," he said quietly. "I can't loose her." I looked at him sympathetically. "The Cullens are going to help make sure it doesn't happen. They swore to help," I said. They all nodded. "We'll discuss this when Mina isn't within hearing range," Sam declared. Emily looked as if she suddenly realised something. "Wait," she said. "Who's Mina's mate?" I nearly forgot about that. "Well. You're not going to like it," I said. Before I could say anything more, Mina walked downstairs with a smile on her face as she was trying to tie a piece of her clothing around her body.

All eyes turned to her. "Someone went to a little to much effort," Paul said. I frowned at him. "At least I look good," she said back to him. I nodded in agreement. Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Sam look at Mina as if she could catch fire at any minute. I was now starting to wish I hadn't said anything, Mina was probably starting to regret coming back. "Want some help?" Jared asked Mina. She nodded and Jared walked over, helping her with the task she had been trying to accomplish for the last few minute. I was happy that at least one of us was talking to her properly. Mina looked at her brother and instantly noticed that there was something wrong. "Are you alright?" she asked Sam. He nodded which was a lie. It didn't take long before Jared was done helping Mina. She turned to assess what he had done and I could see how impressed she was just by looking at her eyes. "Thanks," I heard her say. The air around here was getting thick with tension and I couldn't stand it anymore. Paul was angry beyond belief and I think that perhaps, he may have read my thoughts. "Ready to go?" I asked Mina. She nodded with a smile. If only she knew what fate awaited for her. Quietly, I lead the way for her outside as I silently prayed that Mina would get the chance to meet her mate sooner rather than later.

 **Carlisle POV  
** Work was just getting to be long and tedious as the hours stretched continuously. Don't get me wrong, I love my job but there are some days that I swear would could kill me if I was still human. I just wanted to get home, relax and possibly hunt to clear my mind and start a new day. I turned off the ignition to my car and sighed as I rested my head against the steering wheel. Today was just going to be a long day. I grabbed my briefcase from the passenger seat and opened the car door, climbing out and shutting it behind me. I took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs to the front of my house only to be met by Edward. "Alice had a vision," he said. I could tell already that this wasn't good but saying that, when were Alice's visions ever good news? I followed Edward inside until we reached the living room. Alice was upset as Jasper tried to comfort her, Bella looked agitated, Emmet and Rosalie were deep in conversation and Renesmee was obviously waiting for Jacob to arrive. "What did you see?" I asked Alice. She looked up at me, eyes filled with alarm. "M-Mina. I saw her die," Alice whimpered. This actually caught me by surprise. Mina!? Sam's sister? "This must be a mistake," I said. "Alice's visions have never lied Carlisle," Bella chimed in. She was right, they never did. "How? How will it happen?" I asked Alice. She looked down and said only one word that I needed to hear "Volturi." Before Alice could say another word, laughter cut through the air. The laughter came from outside and to be honest, it was a beautiful sound. I looked out the window to see Jacob walking up to the house with someone, Mina, and they were both laughing. Strangely enough, I couldn't take my eyes away from Mina.

I watched as her curled brown hair bounced as she took each step, her eyes brightened as Jacob was telling her something and her smile widened as she laughed. Honestly, I was actually jealous that Jacob was able to do such a thing. That jealousy subsided however and I knew who was responsible for that. I looked over to see Jasper smirking. I sighed. Yep, today was going to be a long day. Jacob entered the house along with Mina as she playfully shoved him and muttered the words "dumb dog."I allowed Jacob to walk by so he could join Renesmee. He hugged Renesmee close to him with a deep loving smile. "Mina!" Emmett shouted and in a blur ran over and picked her up, spinning her round as she laughed happily. "How's my favourite little wolf doing?" Emmett asked as he gently put Mina back on the ground again. "I'll be fine as long as the room stops spinning," she responded as she almost tripped over her own feet, this in turn made Emmett laugh uncontrollably. I couldn't help but smile a little as I found the scene in front of me to be quite amusing. The next thing I knew was that Rosalie, Alice and Bella grabbed Mina and whisked her away upstairs to do their own bidding. I sat down on the sofa and rubbed my forehead. "Relax Carlisle," Emmett said. I looked up at him and frowned a little. "Have you contacted Sam?" I asked. Jacob looked away from Renesmee for a moment to say "Nessie told me everything that Alice saw. I was the one who told Sam. I must warn you though that Paul is pissed." I nodded, trying to think of a good plan, one that would help Mina survive whatever horror she'd have to face.

I could hear some giggling come from upstairs and I could only imagine what they were doing. Jasper, curiosity probably getting the better of him, went and followed the direction of the sound. I began to wonder why my children loved Mina so much. Was it because she helped our family on several occasions? Or was it because of her bright beautiful personality? Edward smiled and I knew right then that that he read my thoughts. "Care to answer?" I asked him. Edward chuckled and just responded with "Both." I understood. "Renesmee!" Bella shouted down. "Can you come here a second? We want your opinion on something!" In a flash, Renesmee disappeared up the stairs. "What are they doing up there?" Emmett asked aloud. I shrugged and layed down on the sofa, silently wishing that I could fall asleep. All I could hear where footsteps coming downstairs and we all looked to see Renesmee who had a large smile on her face. "May I present my mother, Bella Cullen," she said enthusiastically as Bella came down the stairs. She had completely changed her clothing. She wore a purple dress, one that I instantly recognised as her prom dress. Edward walked over and kissed her passionately. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning away from the scene as I couldn't help but feel alone. I could hear various other movements and recognised the scents to be Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. "Lastly, we would like to present Mina Uley," Alice said in a happy tone. I sat up on the sofa and froze. I watched as Mina walked down the stairs and I was absolutely captivated by her beauty. Her hair was straightened and excellently framing her face, her lips were rosy pink and her eyes looked like they were smoking. I moved my gaze away from her face for a moment to look at what she was wearing. Mina wore a beautiful blue dress was slit open down the one side. It complimented her eyes and showed her curves in every desirable way.

"Mina you...you look beautiful," I said, my sentence drifting off. She looked over in my direction with a kind smile when suddenly, her eyes went wide as she stepped back. She looked shocked, alarmed even as she went out the door. Jacob hurried after her. Quietly, we all went to the window to see Jacobs stop Mina in her tracks and the two of them get in a very heated conversation. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked my children. They all shook their heads. "Mina's in shock," Jasper said. I couldn't help myself as I asked "Why?" They all turned to look at me with what I can assume was quizzical eyes. "You need to catch up on things," Rosalie said. "And you need to do it soon because Carlisle, you are Mina's imprint and she is your blood-singer." I looked back out the window as I watched Mina talk with Jacob, I knew that if it could, my heart would start beating again...

 _ **Here is chapter two everybody! I hope this is one that you all enjoy and that you like the relationships that are forming so far. As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I believe things may have gotten interesting! Mina has imprinted on Carlisle! What's gonna happen now? I also understand the issue of "Where's Esme?" has appeared and that will be explained in this chapter so the issue is addressed. Hope this helps and enjoy this chapter guys :)**_

 **Chapter Three- Next Day Part Two**

 **Mina POV**

I moved down the steps as fast as I could, the dress flowing backwards in the winds embrace. I was only a few yards away when I felt something suddenly grab my arm and turn me around. My gaze fell upon Jacob. "Mina, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. I could see the worry in his eyes. I looked down at the ground as I said "Jake, I-I imprinted." Silence plagued the air as I looked down at the ground. Finally, he asked the question that I was thinking of. "Who?" he murmured. I looked towards the Cullen house and locked eyes with Carlisle who watched on with a longing gaze. Jacob must have seen who I was looking at cause when I moved my gaze back to him, I could see the worry disappear from his eyes only to be replaced with amusement. He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled as he said "Mina, its only Carlisle. He won't hurt you but only care for you and look after you." I looked away, knowing that he was right. In the time I knew the Cullen family, they didn't hurt anyone. They were even quite accepting of the werewolves as we fought side by side in the past. Hell, Carlisle even treated me after the new-born fight. If he wanted to kill me, he could have done it when I was passed out on his stretcher. I sighed, feeling foolish of my behaviour. "Could you give me a moment?" I asked. "I promise to come back and apologise for my rudeness." I could see he was thinking over what I said and soon he responded with "Alright. But don't take too long. You know I worry sometimes."

I nodded and with that, he ran back into the house. I resumed walking away, disappearing into the welcoming forest. Quietly, I took in my surroundings but I couldn't help but feel as though as I was being watched. I hugged myself and continued walking. I had to admit that everything seemed very beautiful. Birds chirped to each other in their gorgeous melodies, flowers bloomed in their vibrant colours and autumn took over the forest. I felt at home. The heels I was wearing welcomed the soft grass and the dress I wore allowed me to stand out among the inhabitants of the forest. I came across a fallen tree and couldn't help myself so I walked over and examined the base of the tree. It was burned, charred even and I guessed that lightning must have struck it. Black ash coated the tips of my fingers which proved that my assumption was in fact correct. Feeling adventurous, I climbed up one end of the tree and began to walk across, trying to evenly balance myself out. I got about halfway when suddenly, my heel snapped and I began to fall to the side, heading for the ground. I expected to hit the ground but that didn't happen. I closed my eyes, expecting the pain that didn't come. I opened my eyes to discover luscious golden orbs looking at me with concern. Looking closely, I could see that my saviour was in fact none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. "Are you alright?" he asked, his British accent coming through in his voice. I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "I'm f-fine," I said quietly. One of my hands was pressed against his chest and I couldn't help but notice how toned he was as his chest seemed hard but soft to the touch. It was like he was a stone man that came to life. My other arm was wrapped round his neck. I could feel his arms holding me up, one arm under my legs and the other around my back. I could feel myself getting hotter as I blushed even more. A moment of heart-wrenching awkward silence went by when finally I said "Carlisle, I want to apologise." He actually looked surprised.

Softly, he set me down on the soft grass and kneeled down whilst he asked "Why do you need to apologise?" I caught my breath as I responded with "My behaviour. I'm sorry for rushing out of your home like that. It was improper." All I could hear was Carlisle's soft chuckles. "Mina, it's perfectly fine," he said. I looked at him and I could see that he was in fact smiling. "Do you accept my apology?" I asked hesitantly. Very softly, Carlisle took my hands in his and said "I already have." I looked down at our hands and noticed that my ash covered fingers were staining his hands and I pulled back. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." Carlisle chuckled and wiped his hands in his trousers as I wiped mine in my dress before he reclaimed my hands once more. I could see that Carlisle wasn't breathing and I couldn't help but wonder if my scent was actually bothering him. "You alright?" I asked. He nodded with a smile. I could feel my heart beating fast and I blushed slightly. But there was something that I noticed and wanted to ask as no one had told me anything. "Umm Carlisle," I said a little uneasily. He looked at me with curious eyes as his body straightened. "Where's Esme?" I asked. He froze in place. I could see evidence of hurt in his eyes and I felt bad for mentioning a sore subject. I placed my hand on his cheek and softly said "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Carlisle sighed as he leaned into my touch with a pained expression on his face. I was surprised at such an action. Carlisle stood from where he knelt and came and sat next to me on the grass. His hands never left mine. "She…She left me," he said. It was my turn to freeze.

 **Carlisle POV**

"She…She left me," I couldn't help but say quietly. I could feel my dead heart break as I could remember the sad event of Esme, my wife, leaving me. I looked at Mina who was sat just next to me and squeezed her hand gently. I could feel her freeze slightly in my grasp but I was grateful that she didn't try to move away. I guess that I must have surprised her. I decided to tell the story, get it out in the open so the truth was out there. "It was after the issue with Renesmee and I had just returned home after the Volturi left," I said. I began to replay that day in my mind…

 **I couldn't help but feel exhausted as I step through the door to our home. I was just saying goodbye to the Denali Coven as only now dis they just leave when I felt the air in the room change. I walked upstairs and entered the master bedroom, only to find Esme packing up her items. "What are you doing?" I asked in alarm. She spun around and looked at me in surprise. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon," she said, dodging the question. I took a step forward and looked at the suitcase on the bed with a frown. "You're leaving?" I asked in disbelief. Esme looked away. "It's for the best, I can't deal with this anymore," she said in response. My jaw dropped. "How can you say such a thing?" I asked in shock. She sighed. "I don't want my life to be filled with danger because of one too many variables." I could feel myself starting to get angry. "Variables? Those variables are your family and I'm your husband! How can you do such a thing?!" I shouted. In a flash, Esme had shut her suitcase and left the room. I went after her, not wanting the woman I loved to leave. We ended up in the living room just as the rest of the family walked through the door. The smiles on their faces instantly turned to frowns and worried gazes as they knew something was wrong. "I'm sorry Carlisle," Esme said quietly. I stared at her in disbelief. "Sorry? Have you even contemplated what you're about to do?" I as** **ked. She looked away.**

 **"This is because of me, isn't it?" Renesmee asked as she stepped forward. Gently placing my hands on her shoulders, I knelt down so I was level with her and softly said "No Renesmee. You haven't done anything wrong." I gave her a soft smile to which she happily returned. "Bella, could you take Renesmee for a walk please whilst I talk with my wife?" I asked. She nodded and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. I sighed heavily, rubbing my forehead as I turned to the others. I knew that the children just left as they didn't want to see their father broken to an end. "Esme," I said. "Don't leave. We have a life here, a family and friends. Don't break it now that we've come so far." I could hear her take a deep raspy breath as the next things she said was "I have to do this Carlisle. It's what I want right now, for both me and you. I hope you understand." I looked at her with a sad expression as she stood in front of me and softly kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly, wishing that this wasn't happening. I opened my eyes to see nothingness. I never thought that heartbreak would possibly be as bad as this…**

I finished telling the story and looked away from Mina. The pain was still evident as this only just happened a month ago. It was taking some getting used to. I felt a gentle hand squeezed mine and I looked to see Mina with a sympathetic expression plastered on her face. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she said softly. "I-I'm here if you need someone to talk to." I smiled brightly for the first time in ages. "Thank you," I said. She nodded, blushing a little. If there was ever anything that I noticed it would be that Mina had a habit of blushing, especially around me. I found it beautiful but also amusing at the same time. Our eyes never left each other and I found myself leaning closer to Mina as she leaned closer to me. Just as our lips were centimetres apart and Mina closed her eyes, I could see something dart behind her. Before I had a moment to react and get Mina out the way, a large dark object slammed into us, separating us from each other. I hit the ground with a large THUD and I could hear the breath leave Mina's body as she too hit the ground hard. Just as I tried to go to Mina, I was pinned to the ground by a much stronger force. I looked to see and angry large grey wolf, one which I recognised to be Paul Lahote. He growled and snapped his teeth in my direction to show that he was angry at me and was in the mood to kill. His jaw was etching ever so close to my throat and I couldn't move to stop him. Before he could get any further, Paul was pulled off me by Mina herself. She threw Paul backwards but that move proved to be unaffected as he landed on all four paws.

"Paul! STOP!" Mina shouted. Paul ignored her shouts however as he went for me again but Mina got in the way and took the hit instead. His paw slashed across Mina's arm and I heard her yelp in pain as she fell down and clutched her arm close to her frame. Paul froze when he heard her as well and looked both alarmed and ashamed of his actions. She sat alone on the ground between us both and looked down at her arm. I had to admit, the cuts were deep and ragged looking. Mud coated the one side of her dress and her crimson blood began to stain the underarm. Paul knelt down next to Mina and began to whimper as though he was saying sorry. I could see the tears begin to form in Mina's eyes and I decided to take initiative before my chest ached at her in pain. "Paul," I said. He looked at me with a frown. "Take Mina back to my place. I'll clean and stitch her up before she goes home." He grunted and gently nudged Mina. She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks as he nudged her again with a sad expression. My gut was telling me that Sam was not going to be impressed when they both get home. Silently, I followed after them as I knew that each of my children would have something to say when they would see a bloody Mina and a mud covered man along with an angered wolf.

 **Here you are guys! The new and improved chapter! Paul is so bad tempered : / I figured I'd edit this chapter and change it slightly so that Mina's fate is still unknown :P I'll post a new chapter ASAP as I'm snowed under with work. Anyways, leave a review and let me know what you think! Bye everyone J xx**


End file.
